Just a Walk in the Park
by Angie Elle
Summary: When Aria and Ezra meet under a different set of circumstances, sparks fly. AU
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: Just a little two shot I came up with to celebrate the return of Pretty Little Liars. Rated 'M' for the next chapter. By the way…it's AU!_

* * *

><p>"Spence, come on," Aria said as she laced up her sneakers. "This is our first day in a new state. Our parents aren't here…it's our freshman year of college! Let's start it off right."<p>

"By going for a run?" Spencer asked doubtfully. "Aria, going for a run isn't going to help me forget Toby."

Aria sighed. "Spence," she said as she walked over and sat down next to her friend. "_You_ were the one who broke up with _him_."

"Because we're living on opposite coasts, not because I don't love him," Spencer reminded her, moving over on her bed to make room for her friend.

Aria sighed. Spencer had been a bear for the last two weeks, and she felt bad for her, but try as she might, she hadn't been able to pull her from her funk. Toby had originally planned to come to Maine with them and find an apartment off campus so he could be close to Spencer, but at the last minute, he'd announced that he'd found a job in California via the internet and would be going there instead. Unwilling to be part of a long-distance relationship, Spencer had hastily called things off. And Aria felt bad; she had a feeling it was more because Spencer had been hurt than anything else. And she also thought Spencer was probably regretting her decision, but her friend was stubborn. Until she decided to talk about it herself, she wouldn't open up.

"I can't believe _I'm _begging _you _to go for a run," Aria said with a laugh, trying to change the subject.

Spencer gave her a half-hearted grin. "See…I'm rubbing off on you already," she joked. "Before you know it, you'll be eating tofu."

Aria wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Never," she said as she stood. "I'll be back. I saw a park just a bit down the road, so I'm heading that way."

"Have fun," Spencer said, as she flopped miserably back onto her bed.

"How much fun am I going to have at the park?" Aria asked teasingly as she walked out of their dorm room.

* * *

><p>Ezra Fitz lay on his living room couch in his new apartment tossing his football up in the air and catching it over and over again. Thankfully, he'd be starting at the University of Maine in Orono tomorrow. He'd been here for two weeks already and still hadn't really met anyone. He'd figured meetings at the college would keep him busy but they'd been scarce, and he had entirely too much time on his hands.<p>

When Shakespeare, his gold retriever, came over with her leash in her mouth, Ezra gave her a pat on the head and took it from her. "Ready for a walk, girl?" he asked as he sat up, taking her face between his hands and scratching her heartily. "How about a run?"

* * *

><p>Aria struggled for breath as she ran along the paved pathway in the park. She really wasn't used to running. She'd only been a few times with Spencer, and it hadn't been enough to build up her endurance quite yet. She fixed her gaze straight ahead. <em>You can do this, <em>she told herself silently as she kept going.

"Shakespeare!"

At the sound of a man yelling she looked to her left, and then stumbled as she tripped on something. With a screech, she looked down to see a dog's leash tangled around her ankles, and began falling to her right. She threw her arms out in front of her so she landed on all fours. With a deep breath, she rolled over into a sitting position, and gave the golden retriever the evil eye. "Shakespeare, I presume?" she asked caustically.

"I'm _so _sorry!" She heard the male voice and his approaching footsteps at the same time.

"You shou—" Aria's irritated voice came to an abrupt halt as her eyes lifted to the handsome stranger's face. She used her hand to push her hair out of her eyes, desperate for a better look at him. "I…it was an accident," she said breathlessly. "At least…I _hope _it was."

"Definitely," he said, leaning down to untangle his dogs leash from her feet.

Aria took the opportunity to study him: his jet black hair was just this side of trendy; his lean physique told her he spent time at the gym. She couldn't wait to get a look at his eyes.

"You really made a mess this time, Shakes," he informed his pooch.

"She's done this before?" Aria asked in amusement.

"Oh, no," he answered, turning to give her a lopsided grin.

Aria's breath caught when their eyes met.

"Not anything like _this_, but Shakespeare is a bit of a master when it comes to making a mess of things. I'm Ezra," he said.

"Aria," she replied automatically.

"Well, _Aria,_" he said holding his hand out as he stood. "Allow me to apologize on behalf of Shakespeare _and_ myself," he said.

She felt a spark the second his hand gripped hers, and Aria had to remind herself to speak as she stood. "It…it's fine, really," she said, pulling her hand from his.

"Listen, I'm new in town," he started. "And I've been looking for a place that sells good coffee—"

"There's a place on the corner," Aria said, pointing in the direction of the coffee shop she'd passed to get to the park. "Best coffee in town," she said as if she knew what she was talking about. "I…I could take you there," she offered.

He grinned back at her, and she felt her heart jump in her chest. "That sounds great."


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n: Hey, guys. Last installment of some Aria and Ezra goodness. Just a heads up—this chapter is a bit explicit. _

_Thanks for the reviews for last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one!_

* * *

><p>Aria couldn't tell you how she got here—one minute she and Ezra were sitting outside of the coffee shop at a picnic table talking, the next, they were at his apartment, her body pressed up against the door by his.<p>

She tipped her head back as his lips kissed her neck, lifting her hands to his shoulders. Her fingers clutched his t- shirt as he pulled her tank top to the side and trailed his tongue along her collar bone.

"Oh…" Aria groaned as he kissed his way up her neck to her mouth. Ezra seized the opportunity, his tongue swooping inside seeking hers. She tasted just a hint of coffee along with something else that she could only describe as _him. _

Her hands caressed his shoulders in a single stroke before dropping to the hem of his t-shirt. She lifted the fabric, splaying her hands over his abdomen. She could feel the outline of his muscles with the tips of her fingers, and smiled against his mouth as he hissed underneath her touch.

"Aria," he whispered raggedly as he broke their kiss, taking a step back. "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"Then you aren't allowed to think," she announced with a smile, taking the step that separated them. She was nervous, but she'd be damned if she let him know that.

She'd decided that going away to college was going to be like a new adventure for her. Things like frat parties and fake ID's had been the first to spring to mind, but now that she was here, _he_ was going to be her first escapade.

Aria had had sex before, though never with someone she didn't know. But the thought of having a one night stand with an older man was too tempting to walk away from—especially when he was as sexy as Ezra was! No. She definitely couldn't let this opportunity slip through her fingers.

Her eyes locked on his as her hands reached up underneath his t-shirt once again. She took it as a good sign when he didn't thrust her away. Running a palm over his warm flesh, she pushed her hand beneath the waistband of his sweat pants and boxers, her hand wrapping around his arousal.

"Aria," he warned between gritted teeth.

Her eyes widened as she felt him pulsing in her grip. OK, so she'd only been with one guy before; he certainly hadn't been _this _blessed! Her fist moved over him a few times, and he hissed in response. "Aria," he rasped again.

She arched an eyebrow and fixed an innocent look on her face. "You don't like that?" she asked softly.

"You _know _I do," he hissed. "But you should know that if you keep doing that—"

"Then I won't get to thoroughly enjoy you?" she finished for him.

Apparently she'd rendered him speechless, because all he was able to do was nod weakly. She immediately pulled her hand away, and took a step back. "Thanks for the warning," she said breathlessly as she reached for the hem on her shirt and pulled it over her head. "That would've been a disappointment."

There were no words to describe how sexy Aria felt as Ezra watched her every move. Knowing she was most likely never going to see this man again made her feel brazen, as if she could try anything she wanted, no matter how risqué. She wasn't going to, of course, but it was a powerful feeling.

She locked her eyes on his as she reached for the front clasp on her bra. She'd no sooner released it when he took a step forward; he thrust it down her shoulders at the same time he lowered his head, and Aria's back arched when his lips locked on her nipple. He sucked hard, then pulled away and skimmed his tongue back and forth over her taut peak. Aria was unable to stifle a groan, and she felt a rushing warmth between her thighs every time his lips brushed over her flesh. She'd never felt that before, but she sure as hell knew what it meant.

"Please," she whispered. "I'm ready."

Apparently he was, too, because he didn't resist as she pushed him away. They both hastily shed their clothes, and Ezra stepped forward again with a predatory gleam in his eyes. He never stopped until his body was flush with hers, then placed his hands on her waist and lifted her feet off the floor. Aria wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the kitchen counter and set her down. "Condom," he rasped.

Aria was glad _one_ of them was thinking clearly; she was just surprised it wasn't her. He disappeared for just a moment before returning with the little foil packet, and she grabbed it from him, using her teeth to open it. She slid it on him and resisted the urge to stroke him again; she wanted him too much to take time for that.

When he reached between her legs and pressed two fingers inside of her, Aria slid forward on the counter with a whimper; she would've fallen over the edge if his body hadn't been blocking hers.

"You _are_ ready," he rasped as he positioned himself between her legs.

"Yes," she agreed, wrapping an arm around his neck when he leaned forward.

He pushed slowly inside of her, and Aria clung to him with one arm. Using her free hand to grip the counter, she lifted her lower body so she could move forward.

He grunted at the same time she moaned, and she pulled back as he did, and then pushed forward at the same time. Ezra's body slammed against hers, and Aria cried out the name she'd known for only a short time. "Yes," she rasped, her hand lifting from his neck to grip the hair on the top of his head as their bodied met again and again.

Aria felt every muscle in her body go taut as she bit down on her lower lip and her body dropped to the counter as Ezra filled her again and again. He felt so good that she didn't want him to stop, but when her eyelids slid shut and he filled her one last time, she was unable to stop herself.

* * *

><p>They'd somehow made their way to his kitchen floor, though Aria couldn't have told you how. After her body had recovered from it's limp state, she placed a hand on her chest and used his body for leverage as she sat up. "I have to go," she told him.<p>

"Am I going to see you again?" he asked with a crooked grin.

Aria was tempted; if _this _was going to happen every time they saw each other, it would be worth it. But the last thing she wanted her first night away at college was to establish a relationship, even if it was just a physical one. "That sort of defeats the purpose of a one night stand, doesn't it?" Aria asked as she glanced around for her clothes. She grinned when she spied her bra on a lampshade.

"You're right," Ezra agreed. "Though I must admit, a repeat performance would be nice."

Aria laughed as she pulled her bra up over her shoulders and fastened it, and then finished getting dressed in silence. When she was finished, she looked up and his gaze was on her. Damn, his sparkling bedroom eyes were mesmerizing. "I'll tell you what. If we run into each other again, there's a definite possibility that this could happen," she told him. Aria's heart sped up when he grinned at her.

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed.

* * *

><p>"What in the hell did you do? Run back to Rosewood?" Spencer asked before Aria could even say hello into the receiver.<p>

"I'm on my way back right now," she told Spencer.

"Where have you been?" her friend demanded.

"Having…coffee," Aria lied.

"Aria, you are freaking me out! Do I need to call the police?" she asked.

Aria couldn't help but laugh at that. "Spencer, I'm letting myself into the dorm right now," Aria told her friend. "I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

><p>It had taken a lot of convincing, but Aria had finally convinced Spencer that she'd stopped for coffee, and then the little bookstore on the corner and spent a bit of time perusing. She felt a little guilty for lying, but she her friend's emotions were already heightened because of her break up. She didn't want to add to that; she was sure her friend would have plenty to say about her going home with a stranger.<p>

"Hey," Spencer said. "Let's see if we have any classes together."

"Sure," Aria said, pulling her schedule off of her nightstand.

Spencer plopped down onto the bed beside her, and they switched schedules.

"No, it doesn't look like it," Aria said after looking her friends schedule over.

"Oh, yes, we do!" Spencer said, pointing to one of her Tuesday/Thursday classes. "Right here. Shakespeare with E. Fitz."

"Oh, cool," Aria said.

Spencer grinned at her friend. "You know what? I'm resolving to make this a great year," she said firmly. "Despite this whole Toby situation."

Aria grinned at her friend. "You know what?" she said. "Me, too!"

_And_, Aria couldn't help but think, _she was already off to an amazing start._


End file.
